


Zostań

by Radioaktywnyschabowy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Forests, Pagan Gods
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioaktywnyschabowy/pseuds/Radioaktywnyschabowy
Summary: Wszechobecne drzewa i krzewy nie pozwalały im na swobodny chód. Co chwilę potykali się o wystające korzenie krzywo rosnących dębów i buków. Przez liściaste korony docierało dużo światła, ale to nie pomagało im w odnalezieniu właściwego kierunku drogi. Dodatkowo cały czas mieli pod górkę. Kamieni i głazów przybywało, a zamiast liściastych, pojawiały się iglaste drzewa.– Świetny plan, głupku – parsknął Sam, przełażąc pod nisko zawieszoną gałęzią. – Mogliśmy iść normalną drogą, ale ty oczywiście musiałeś wypytywać o jakiś skrót. I co teraz?





	Zostań

Wszechobecne drzewa i krzewy nie pozwalały im na swobodny chód. Co chwilę potykali się o wystające korzenie krzywo rosnących dębów i buków. Przez liściaste korony docierało dużo światła, ale to nie pomagało im w odnalezieniu właściwego kierunku drogi. Dodatkowo cały czas mieli pod górkę. Kamieni i głazów przybywało, a zamiast liściastych, pojawiały się iglaste drzewa.

– Świetny plan, głupku – parsknął Sam, przełażąc pod nisko zawieszoną gałęzią. – Mogliśmy iść normalną drogą, ale ty oczywiście musiałeś wypytywać o jakiś skrót. I co teraz?

Blondyn skrzywił się, a następnie poprawił torbę przewieszoną przez jego ramię.

– Znajdziemy drogę. To na pewno niedaleko – odparł lekkim głosem.

– Jasne – burknął, przechodząc dalej. Chwilę później jego płaszcz zahaczył krzaki, a ten ze wściekłością zaczął siekać gałęzie nożem. – Gdy stąd wyjedziemy, obiecuję, że coś ci zrobię.

Dean wywrócił oczami. No dobrze, może i skrót nie był taki, jakiego oczekiwali, ale może faktycznie szybciej znajdą się w mieście? Miał taką cichą nadzieję, bo w przeciwnym wypadku będą musieli tutaj nocować. W dzień las nie stanowił dla nich zagrożenia, ale w nocy... Wolał nawet o tym nie myśleć.

Dlaczego w ogóle zdecydowali się na podróż? Mieszkali w ślicznym, bogatym miasteczku nad samym brzegiem oceanu. Codziennie mogli podziwiać różnorakie statki zawijające do portu. Mieli piękny dom w najlepszej dzielnicy, służbę, całą masę kosztowności i kochającą rodzinę. Mieli wszystko. Więc dlaczego? Tego nie wiedział nikt. Pewnego dnia po prostu ogłosili, że wyruszają w podróż, i że prędko nie wrócą.

– Patrz! – Sam machnął dłonią w kierunku polanki.

– Co jest takiego interesującego w braku drzew? – burknął Dean, wyciągając sobie z włosów liście.

Chwilę później dostrzegł niewielką sadzawkę. Strumyk wody spadał z głazów, tworząc wodospad. Nie był jakiś największy. Ot wodospad. Dookoła sadzawki rozrzucone były większe i mniejsze kamienie. Po dokładnym przyjrzeniu się, Dean zauważył, że ktoś rozłożył je w równych odległościach. Sam nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Klęczał na brzegu i nabierał wody do bukłaka. Trzeba było uzupełnić zapasy.

– Dziwne miejsce – mruknął zielonooki, rozglądając się. Jego wzrok przykuł wąski, pionowy głaz stojący na środku jeziorka.

– Sam jesteś dziwny – odparł długowłosy. – Ciesz się, że w ogóle znaleźliśmy coś do picia. Przynajmniej tyle dobrego z tego twojego skrótu. Weź wodę i idźmy dalej. Może do wieczora znajdziemy jakiś szlak.

Blondyn przykucnął i nabrał trochę wody w dłoniach. Woda pachniała jak... woda. Nie była zatruta. Posmakował na próbę. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że coś im się po niej stanie. Właśnie z tego powodu wyciągnął swoje naczynko.

– Ludzie – rozległ się czyiś cichy głos.

Bracia spojrzeli po sobie, a następnie w tył. Na polance stał ciemnowłosy mężczyzna ubrany w długą szatę sięgającą jego bosych stóp. Na ramionach miał zarzucone zwierzęce skóry.

– Ludzie – powtórzył ciepłym głosem. Wodził wzrokiem po Winchesterach. – Jesteście ludźmi?

Niebieskie tęczówki wraz z czarnymi spojówkami spoczęły na Deanie i wpatrywały się w niego intensywnie. Blondyn miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna przed nim potrafił przejrzeć go na wskroś. Bał się, autentycznie się bał.

– Tak – powiedział wreszcie. – A ty kim jesteś?

– Mieszkam tutaj – odparł natychmiast i wykonał jeden krok w ich stronę. – Pijecie wodę z mojego źródła. Nie pozwoliłem wam na to.

– Już nie będziemy. – Dean natychmiast pochwycił swój bukłak i wylał wszystko z powrotem do sadzawki. Facet przed nimi był przerażający. Przywodził na myśl najokropniejsze koszmary. – I zaraz sobie stąd pójdziemy. Sam, wylej to.

Brunet zmarszczył brwi. Spod ziemi zaczęła wydobywać się mgła, a niebo momentalnie zasnuły ciężkie, burzowe chmury. Zerwał się mocny, zimny wiatr. Teraz to już na pewno musiał być koszmar.

– Nie odchodźcie – poprosił, idąc w ich stronę. Każdy krok wywoływał głośne dudnienie. Tamci zdążyli zerwać się na równe nogi i wycofać się. – Nie chcę zrobić wam krzywdy.

– Nie, my naprawdę musimy już iść. – Dean pokręcił nerwowo głową. W tym momencie deszcz lunął na ziemię, a niebo przeciął piorun.

– To nie moja wina – jęknął ciemnowłosy, ruszając za nimi. – Ja nie chciałem! Proszę, zostańcie ze mną! Proszę!

Oni już nie słuchali. W biegu przedzierali się przez krzaki. Byle jak najdalej, byle jak najszybciej. Żeby tylko uciec temu potworowi. Nieważne, ile będą biec, nie zostaną tutaj. Słyszeli już wiele o bestiach zamieszkujących okoliczne lasy. Nie chcieli zostać ich kolacją.

Mężczyzna stanął na skraju polanki i ze smutkiem obserwował uciekających braci. Dlaczego oni nie chcieli zostać? Pierwszy raz od stu lat ujrzał prawdziwych, żywych ludzi. Przez cały ten czas nie miał nikogo. Tak bardzo chciał móc chociaż z kimś porozmawiać! Przecież on nie zrobiłby im nic złego. Chciał jedynie się czegoś o nich dowiedzieć, albo przynajmniej móc ich obserwować. Widocznie mógł się w ogóle nie wychylać i oglądać ich z ukrycia. Może zostaliby wtedy dłużej? Tak, na pewno wtedy by zostali.

– Ja tego nie kontroluję – wyszeptał, czując łzy w oczach. Deszcz skleił jego włosy. – Nie chciałem was wystraszyć. Wróćcie do mnie. Zostańcie ze mną.

 


End file.
